


Root关于Sameen Shaw的五个迷思

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, 肖根 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 即使看过Sameen Shaw的所有档案，耳朵里还有一个无所不知的上帝，Root发现关于Shaw仍有许多令人着迷的未解之谜。





	Root关于Sameen Shaw的五个迷思

**Author's Note:**

> 《Sameen Shaw 关于Root 的五个迷思》：https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845423的姐妹篇

＊

Root从来不懂为什么Shaw这么执着于吃这件事。虽然她来自德州，但是她对吃这件事一点兴趣都没有。所以她不懂为什么Shaw会像Bear一样，见到食物眼睛就会发光，提到最爱的牛排脸上会浮现出兴奋的神情，吃东西的时候会把食物吃得干干净净。

 

对于Root来说，吃东西只是为了维持她活动而不得不进行的行为，只要填饱肚子即可，她既不是很在意食物的味道，也不甚介意什么时候在哪里吃。毕竟，比吃东西重要的事情多多了。随便举个例子吧，比如成为机器的模拟界面，一场任务成功后火辣的空中性爱，或者清除了一个威胁机器生存的相关方。

 

所以当Shaw 说路易斯安娜有家牛排味道好过sex的时候，Root觉得她之前的努力都白费了。

 

所以她站起身来，告诉Shaw机器让她呆在这里，“另有事情要她做”，就离开了。

 

＊

Root不知为何Shaw如此痴迷于锻炼身体。她也不是在抱怨啦，毕竟她是真的非常垂涎于Shaw完美的腹肌，性感的人鱼线，健壮有力的四肢以及线条优美的背肌。

 

她也搞不清一个杠铃或者一个单杠为什么能被Shaw玩出这么多花样。

 

Root不排斥为了机器的任务和身体上的快感（我想你懂她的意思）而疯狂动作，但是她实在不理解为了锻炼而锻炼这档子事。她宁愿无聊到窝在沙发里顺手来来回回黑掉CIA十几次，也不想在健身器材上花费哪怕一秒钟。

 

所以当Shaw因为身份暴露待在地下铁而疯狂举铁锻炼故意无视Root的时候，Root很是没话说。

 

难不成她就这么没有吸引力吗？！看在上帝的份上啊，她已经恨不得在Shaw的鼻子前换完一套衣服了！

 

Root受不了了，穿着机器为她送来的、异常贴身的连体健身服从车厢里走了出来。

 

Root很确定这身衣服非常突显她的腿部和臀部线条。

 

Shaw却只是淡淡地撇了Root一眼，继续赌气似的做着引体向上。

 

“你又要去扮演谁？”Shaw用鼻子哼道。

 

“Alex Hank, 城东‘炫目‘健身俱乐部的教练。”

 

“得了吧，就你这模样还没走进去就暴露了。”Shaw毫不留情地嘲笑。

 

“哦Sameen，我非常确定这方面你肯定可以教我的。”

 

“你知识渊博经验丰富。”Root颇有深意地挑挑眉，然后俯身故意以错误的姿势夸张地做着热身运动。

 

五，四，三，二……

 

Root默默地在心里数着数。

 

……一。

 

Shaw字面意义上的扑了上来，粗暴地打开了Root的手。

 

“Root，我他妈以前都白教你了么？”

 

“你可以现在再教我一次的。”Root嚣张地朝Shaw挑了挑眉。

 

”我一定好好学习。“

 

这天Shaw的精力都用来教训这个不存在的Alex Hank身上了。

 

*

Root现在愈发觉得Shaw的档案里漏写了很多东西。

 

比如说她不知道Shaw怎么有这么多神奇的技能的。

 

自从她们住在一起后，家具车辆什么的报废率显著上升。

 

倒也不是这些东西质量不过关，就是……她俩有时候情难自已。

 

但是没关系……Root发现Shaw都会修。

 

所以当床坏了时候Shaw和Root其实都没怎么在意，只是笑着继续在吱吱呀呀的床上继续动作。

 

但是第二天起来的时候她们发现床的损坏程度有点超过预期。

 

所以Root去做迟到的午餐，而Shaw在想办法修床。

 

当Root做好简单的午餐的时候去叫Shaw，结果看见一个穿着背心短裤手中拿着工具，肌肉分明的胳膊沾着点灰的火辣女朋友。

 

阳光下的汗水和灰尘衬得Shaw格外诱人。

 

Root突然就不饿了。或者说，Shaw引起了了她的食欲。

 

所以Root打掉了Shaw手中的工具，把Shaw推回了床上“检查床的修理情况”。

 

后来两人的午餐是在又一次坏掉并且坏的更惨的床上吃完的。

 

没事，反正最后Shaw会负责修的……

 

*

Root很好奇Shaw是怎么能长得这么矮的同时又有着这么傲人的胸围的。

 

所以这就是为什么她第一次见到Shaw本人的时候深深地吸了口气。即使Shaw当时脱下外套依旧不算穿着清凉，但是Root锐利的眼睛已经看穿了一切。

 

她当然不是嫌弃Shaw的身高也没有嫉妒Shaw的胸围，真的。

 

（Root也真的不是那种窥胸狂魔，但是当你也有这么高并且恰巧你的同伴兼喜欢的女孩胸大还喜欢穿勾勒出胸线的衣服的时候，你就会喜欢俯视美景了。）

 

Root不知道她的眼神有没有被Shaw注意（大概肯定是会被注意到的，但是Root一点儿都不害怕被抓到）。

 

事实上，Root每次都在等待Shaw逮住她。

 

接下来的事态Root据Shaw的心情发展。

 

一般来说Shaw会很生气，然后把Root按在墙上，或者摔在床上（Root据地点不同有所变化），狠狠地教训一通。

 

不管怎么样，Root都能亲身体会Shaw的身材有多火辣啦。

 

所以Root乐此不彼。

 

*

Root不是很懂为什么Bear可以得到Shaw的全部宠爱。

 

Shaw大半辈子的笑容和耐心大概都给了Bear了吧。

 

Root有时候出任务累得要死回来，Bear过来舔舔她Shaw都要小声嘀咕：Root是个疯子Bear别碰她。

 

Shaw可以一整天就在公园陪Bear玩。

 

Shaw会把自己最喜欢的零食和Bear分享。

 

Shaw还会非常认真地给Bear洗澡。

 

她也曾开玩笑说，把Bear，Reese所有的武器还有（在Root疯狂暗示的眼神下才加上的）Root带走，让Reese和Finch干着急。

 

好了好了……Root知道在Shaw心里Bear最重要了。

 

所以在Root计划的婚礼上，Bear也是重要的一位参与狗。

 

Shaw很重要。所以Bear也很重要。

 

FIN


End file.
